His Kutte
by fictionalboyfriends
Summary: Chibs hangs back at Leah's bar after an 'interrogation' to make sure her booze isn't stolen. What she doesn't know is he has much more in store for her than he lets on. - Chibs X OC **NSFW**


**Anything in bold means they're speaking in Gaelic, I didn't want to butcher the language with google translate ^.^' As always, I do not own any of the characters from SOA or anything cool like that, all I own is this story and my OCs ~ A/N**

* * *

The sound of banging on her back door woke her up.

She jumped at the sound and cursed under her breath when she realized she'd fallen asleep on the counter… _again_.

She sat up and spun around, hoping there was no fallen alcohol left over from last night's customers. She rubbed at her face, wiping the sleep from her eyes and stretching, trying her best to wake up and figure out what time it was.

The banging sounded again.

"Keep your _fuckin'_ pants on!" She yelled back, hopping off the bar and striding to the back, mumbling something about the time of day.

Unlocking the four different chains and bolts, she whipped the door open to three members of the Sons. The member in front smiled, holding a toothpick between his teeth as she stretched her back, looking at her over his sunglasses.

"Another one…?" She questioned groggily, noticing the man between Happy and Bobby.

"Afraid so… Did you sleep here again?" Chibs asked, a smirk playing with his lips.

She rolled her eyes and ignored the gagged and bound man as he struggled against the two members.

"Get your asses in here before someone walks by." She snapped, stepping to the side and letting them in.

"What'll you need?" She asked, closing and locking the door as Hap socked their captive in the face for letting out a muffled scream. He took his face in his hand roughly, forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Quiet." He growled, throwing his face as Bobby held him still.

"Just the usual, Leah." Bobby grunted as the guy jerked from Happy's force. She strode to the front window, drawing the blinds and double checking the locks on the front door.

"Right, haven't touched the room since last time, so everything should be in its place." She replied, turning back to them and picking up stray bottles she'd missed the night before.

"You're a _goddess._ " Chibs praised, winking to her before they threw the guy down the stairs, watching him tumble down them before they followed after him.

The Sons would use the basement of her bar as an interrogation room to avoid both public suspicion and using their own facilities. They offered her protection in exchange for the occasional party and use of the 'private room' when people got mouthy.

To her understanding, this was the _fourth_ one in the past two weeks. There was no way they were letting this one get off easily…

Why dealers never comprehended what "Sons turf" meant, she would never understand. Her best guess was that their boss didn't like losing…

The room was sound proof so she was never worried about her neighbors hearing anything. However, when the Sons did come to unwind, there were times when she would have to repeatedly tell them to keep it down so that she wouldn't have to deal with a noise complaint. That was the last thing she needed to deal with, what with living just above the bar on nights she gave herself off…

The sharp sound of a muffled scream sounded as Leah quickly realized the door wasn't shut. She threw the bottles into the bin and pushed the door closed, leaning on it for a moment.

 _It isn't any of my business…_ It wasn't like she was a member's old lady… _and even_ then _, it wouldn't be any of my business._ She thought, forcing the train of thought out of her head.

She looked at the windows, trying to see if there was anyone coming to question the sound. She watched the shadows of the trees on the blinds, quickly asking herself if the sound had _really_ been all that loud or if it was just because she was tired. Hoping for the latter, she walked behind the bar and peeked through the blinds to check the building next to her.

No one was there.

 _Of course no one's there, they don't open for another three hours you paranoid idiot…_

The bar was sandwiched between a small diner and a tattoo parlor of which she believed Happy spent some of his spare time at. The owners of both establishments knew her and didn't mind the frequent visits of the Sons, as they also were protected by them. They knew the black van that would pull up behind the buildings and would look the other way as they waited for her to let them in.

Even though she knew this, she was still deathly afraid of someone hearing what was happening below her establishment…

She grabbed a clean rag from under the counter and wet it in the sink before wiping down the sticky wood, picking up the small bowls of peanuts as she went. The radio hummed softly in the background, calming her nerves as she busied herself with petty work.

A few moments later, Chibs and Bobby emerged from the stairs, muttering to each other. They looked tired and giddy at the same time, the latter most likely due to the lack of sleep. It'd took them the whole damned night to find the fucker after all.

"Need a drink boys?" Leah asked, pulling up two glasses and reaching for a bottle of whiskey.

"You always know what to say to make us feel good." Chibs smiled as Bobby sat down heavily on a stool in front of her. She smirked with him as Bobby rested his elbows on the counter and shot her a smile, leaning against the edge of the bar.

She poured the amber liquid and slid the glasses to the guys, capping the bottle and setting it back on the shelf.

"You think it's safe to leave him with Hap?" She asked, turning around. They grew silent, looking to each other before all three burst out laughing.

"If we were concerned about keeping him _safe_ , we wouldn't even _be here_ , sweetheart." Bobby chuckled into his glass as Chibs grinned. Another set of foot steps sounded on the stairs as Hap came out of the doorway.

"Whiskey?" She asked, holding a glass in question. He shook his head, massaging his knuckles as he walked up to the counter. Leah walked out from the bar and started flipping the rest of the chairs on top of the tables as the guys talked business and tried her best to stay out of it.

After a few minutes of conversing, Bobby and Chibs gulped down the rest of their drinks and followed Happy down the stairs, shutting the door and leaving her with the sounds of the radio.

She sang along softly and wiped the tables, swaying in time with the music. She looked around the bar, wondering if it had always had this many tables.

 _There's no way I'll be able to have everything ready by tonight… good thing I'm closed today…_

She glanced at the basement's door, wondering if the Sons would stop by for a surprise party again… She groaned at the thought, and wiped the tables at a quicker pace. She hadn't even restocked the counter yet, let alone done the rest of the dishes. She cursed herself for letting the bus boy leave early last night… She was too good to her employees sometimes…

This was the reason her mother nagged her so much and told her to hire more people. She didn't like seeing her work so much, saying it left her with no social life. It wasn't the first night she'd accidentally fallen asleep on the bar while closing up. She'd told her repeatedly that a girl her age should be thinking about the future, to which Leah would protest, saying she works day and night to keep her bar in tip top shape. But of course her mother would respond with requests of grandchildren, or, at the very least, just _one_ story that involved a guy she was interested in.

Her mother knew of the Sons and was getting so desperate and baby crazy, that during one particular phone call, she'd actually suggested going after one of them. Leah was reminded of the horrid conversation every time they walked through her doors as her thoughts unwillingly turned to analyzing which would be better in bed.

Of course after she realized they were hopeless delusions, she would quickly remind herself that they either A: had old ladies of their own, or B: were only looking for a fuck.

In all honesty, she wasn't bothered by the latter… It'd been awhile since she'd gotten laid. But she also wasn't fond of the idea of fucking a watchdog and getting into gang related trouble.

 _It's been_ so _long though…_ A horny voice in the back of her thoughts pleaded.

She thanked the scraping of a stool for interrupting that particular train of thought as she looked up to see what had caused it.

The flick of a lighter echoed as Chibs lit a cigarette, cocking his brows as a greeting when he noticed Leah looked in his direction. She looked around the room.

Nearly all the tables were wiped down and had their chairs flipped. She stood at the last one and realized the floor was swept and the windows looked cleaner than usual. _Had that much time really gone by?_

"Happy and Bobby leave you?" She asked, shaking her head to rid the thoughts that were surfacing, and going back to wiping the table.

"Nah, I volunteered… There's talk about a raid that might happen tonight. Nothing too bad, just some shit-head teenagers lookin' for some booze." He smiled, holding his cigarette between his teeth before taking a drag.

 _Fuck…_

She tried to avoid looking at him as she flipped one of the chairs, glancing at the clock. Her stomach growled.

"Did you eat today?" He asked, getting up from the stool and meeting her halfway to the bar.

"Slipped my mind." She gave a short chuckle, gripping her stomach as a pain shot through it. The pain almost knocked her off her feet, making her knees wobble and pushing her forward. Chibs caught her and helped her to a stool, worry running through him.

"I'm gonna go get something from Saul and Gina next door, alright? You gonna be okay?" He held her shoulders and squatted in front of her, looking into her eyes. She nodded.

"Thanks." She replied with a weak smile. He smiled back.

"Alright, stay here."

She bit her tongue to keep herself from whimpering as his hands left her. The door closed behind him and his shadow followed him against the blinds as Leah internally scolded herself.

 _Stop it! Get ahold of yourself!_

It was a bad idea to skip dinner last night… She gripped her stomach again as another growl threatened to rip her open. She looked behind the counter, noticing she'd restocked almost all of it.

 _Shit, I still have to finish the dishes…_ She realized, looking at the notepad on the counter, the names of the bottles that were still needed scribbled in a neat list.

She really needed to stop losing herself in her work… She rested her head on the counter, needed sleep quickly catching up to her as she used her arm as a pillow.

* * *

She woke up on the counter for the second time that day. Only this time, there was no searing sun light assaulting her eyes, nor was there obnoxious knocking.

No, this time the sound of soft snoring woke her. She rubbed her eyes and carefully rolled onto her back on the counter, stretching and realizing something was draped over her.

She picked up the leather and examined it the best she could in the dim lighting of the neon signs on the wall.

It was a kutte…

She sat up and looked on the counter to find a black sweatshirt folded up into a makeshift pillow; a takeout bag a foot or so away from it.

Soft snores sounded again, causing Leah to look to her right. Chibs sat on the edge of a chair facing her. The chair was turned backward, his hands on the top, the side of his head resting on his knuckles as he slept, hunched over.

She smiled at the sight, trying her best not to giggle too loudly as he snored again. She was quickly reminded of the pain in her stomach and decided that she'd waited long enough to eat. She slipped her arms into the kutte and hopped as quietly as she could manage, off the bar, then grabbed the takeout, walking to the back kitchen.

She grabbed a plate from a shelf and dropped the spaghetti on it before popping it in the microwave, hoping its noise wouldn't wake him.

She looked down at the leather around her as the hum of the microwave filled the room.

Why she put it on, she wasn't entirely sure…

Truth be told, whilst she thought about which Son would be best in bed, she couldn't help but think about what it would be like to be an old lady to one of them. She'd always come back to Chibs as being the best possible option and even day dreamed about waking up before him and greeting him in nothing but his kutte… but that was only a dream… she knew there was no way anything like that would happen.

 _A girl could dream though dammit…_

She gripped the edges of the kutte now, hugging it close to her and surprising herself with how warm it was. She nuzzled the edges with her cheeks, stoping abruptly when she caught its scent.

 _Whiskey, cigarettes and gasoline…_ All incased in a leather overtone. She wondered if that's what he smelled like…

The beeping of the microwave broke her thoughts and forced her to think about her stomach instead. Snatching a fork from the clean pile of dishes, she popped the door open and began shoveling food into her mouth.

She turned to the sink full of dishes once she'd cleared her plate and walked towards them, turning on the hot water and pumping it full of soap.

There wasn't _too_ much left…

She picked up a clean rag and went to work, humming lightly as she did so.

* * *

He woke up to the clinking of dishes; jumping awake to the sound, he stretched his back out. He really needed to stop sleeping on chairs like that…

He cursed under his breath as he heard his back crack, then looked to the counter.

 _She wasn't there…_

Concern spreading through him quicker than reason, he jumped to his feet and looked under his sweatshirt.

 _She's short but she's not_ that _short ya dumb ass…_

His gaze moved to the back, where the kitchen was, and started walking over slowly. _How the hell did they get in? Why didn't I wake up when they did? Where the hell is Leah?_

 _Shut the fuck up!_

He yelled at his thoughts, his hand hovering over his gun as he approached the doorway and peered inside.

He let out a quiet sigh of relief.

She was washing the dishes… the fucking _dishes_ … _Damned workaholic…_ He smiled then, noticing his kutte on her.

She looked tiny in it, the shoulders drooping and the hem covering her ass. _Pity…_ He thought with a grin, toying with the idea of what she'd look like in nothing but his kutte.

"Don't you ever give yourself a _break_?" She jumped at his voice, dropping a plate back into the water and soaking her front.

" _Fuck_ , Chibs!" She cursed under her breath, turning to him and ringing out her shirt.

He smirked as she muttered something about it not being a good idea to scare her, but he barely heard it as he noticed her shirt had gone slightly transparent now that it was wet.

Water dropped on the floor as she wrung it out, revealing the edges of a tattoo following her hips and the bottom of her stomach, just above the waist of her jeans.

"I'm gonna need that back some time tomorrow morning." He grinned, casually leaning against the doorway. Her face went red as she realized he was referring to his kutte.

"Shit… sorry, I-i don't really know why-" She started, beginning to shrug it off.

"Keep it on… it looks good on you." He cut her off. She froze, trying not to look at him.

 _What was happening?_

He walked towards her slowly now, looking her up and down, taking in her appearance.

"You eat?" He asked softly, looking into her eyes, stopping a foot or so in front of her.

She nodded.

"Yeah… you want a drink?" She suggested a little hurriedly, walking around him out of the kitchen and behind the bar, trying to clear her head.

She put her hands on the counter, taking in a breath and closing her eyes for a moment before grabbing a shot glass.

Turning to the shelves behind her, she took down a bottle of vodka and poured a healthy shot before throwing it into her mouth. Gulping it down with a grimace and squeezing her eyes shut at the burning of her throat. Her heart nearly stopped when she heard footsteps come behind the bar with her.

She opened her eyes, only allowing herself to look in front of her.

"It's not a good idea to drink on a meal you just ate, lass." A husky voice advised behind her as a hand rested on her hip, and another took the vodka from her, sliding it down the counter.

He moved her hair from her shoulder and placed his other hand on her other hip, pulling her ass against his crotch as he grazed his lips against her neck. He did everything he could to keep himself from bending her over the counter right then and there.

"Was there _really_ talk of a raid happening tonight…?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly as he swayed them to the music of the radio. One of her hands went to the back of his head, lightly gripping his hair, the other resting on his hand at her hip. She could feel her heart beat everywhere; threatening to rip her chest open, making her hands shake, her legs weak…

He smirked into her neck, his goatee tickling her as her grip on his hair tightened.

"Ya caught me." He whispered, the thumb of his left hand playing with the hem of her shirt as the other's fingers slipped under her jeans.

Her breathing grew heavy as he pushed her ass up against his crotch again, kissing her neck as he whispered in Gaelic to her, his hand trailing up her shirt to cup her breast.

For once in her life, she thanked her mother for teaching her the language when she was a child. Her mother had grown up speaking it and thought it important for Leah to learn. It wasn't very important to her until now…

She withered at his touch and groaned at his words.

" **Tell me… what do you think about when you watch me in the bar?** "

He licked her neck as he squeezed her breast, shoving her bra to the side and making her moan.

" **I wonder what your cock is like…** "

There was a small hesitation as he realized she not only understood him, but she also replied in the same language. Her moan distracted him from his thoughts and he quickly remembered the growing throb in his jeans. He spun her around and pushed her against the edge of the bar, his hands planting them on her hips to steady her.

He brought his lips to hers and stopped millimeters before they touched, snaking his hands behind her.

"You'll find out sooner than you think, love." He whispered huskily, his accent thicker than usual, before his lips covered hers. Her hands knotted in his hair as he squeezed her ass and picked her up.

Her legs wrapped around him as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. He sat her on the counter, one of his hands moving to the knife at his side. Withdrawing his tongue from her, he bit her lip, raking his teeth across it as he gripped her shirt.

" **Hope you don't care about this…** " He growled, bringing the knife to the hem of her shirt. She cocked her brow, wondering what he meant.

He cut and ripped the fabric off of her, derailing her train of thought and sheathing the blade as he moved her to the edge of the counter, throwing the shreds of cloth behind him.

"There are easier ways to do that you know." She muttered, bringing his face closer to her with a delicate hand, cupping the side of his cheek.

"Aye, but this way, you don't have to take off my kutte." He chuckled, kissing her deeply and pushing her down onto the bar.

He kissed down her jaw, to her neck, then licked his way to her breasts, his hands moving up her thighs and over her stomach to unhook her bra. To his delight, it hooked in the front.

He slid her towards him, making her hips meet his. She ground them against him happily, moaning as she felt him growl against her breasts, giving them a quick nip.

One of her hands moved the hair out of his face and held it back as he took her into his mouth. He brought his free hand to her other breast as she moaned his name, her neck arching as her hips moved against him again and his teeth pulled her.

" **Shit, Chibs… please, just fuck me already…** "

He smirked against her as she moaned and ground her hips against him again.

He chuckled, nipping her flesh before he responded.

" **Impatient little slut, aren't you?** "

He bit her again, thrusting his hips into her and making her moan even louder.

" **You want me to fuck you on this filthy bar?** "

He slipped a hand between her thighs and rubbed her through her jeans. She moved against his fingers, panting and begging.

" _Please!_ " She moaned, pulling him close to her and forcing her tongue into his mouth.

His fingers worked the button and zipper of her jeans as her legs pulled him closer to her.

Her hands hooked under his shirt and pulled it off of him, quickly reconnecting their mouths after she threw the garment to the ground. She lifted her ass off the counter so he could pull her jeans off of her, her shoes slipping off with them as she yanked her arms out of her bra.

He pushed on the small of her back, biting her lip and moving his mouth to her neck as her hands slithered down his chest and to his belt. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, her hand diving into them and grasping his dick.

He groaned against her, biting her neck and leaning into her. He pressed a thumb against her panties, rubbing her slit as she moved his briefs to stroke him.

"You're _soaked,_ love." He whispered huskily, capturing her lips with his.

" **And you're** _ **hard**_ **.** " She chuckled, jerking up on him and causing him to groan.

He took her hand then, hard, and pulled it out from his trousers.

She cocked a brow at him as he smirked, sliding his belt off and tying her hands behind her back with it.

She moved against him with a smile, his hands trailing over her breasts and down her stomach. He pulled her panties off her, squatting slightly as he took them off and spread her legs apart. She placed her hands on the bar behind her, resting her weight on them as she waited patiently for him to touch her.

He gripped her thighs, pulling them lightly to bring her closer to him as he trailed his tongue along her inner thigh, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder.

She threw her head back as his tongue traced a line up her slit, groaning as he tasted her. Her breasts heaved as her breathing quickened, his tongue delving deeper into her folds this time when he swiped it up her again, looking for her sweet spot.

" _Shit!_ " She nearly screamed as he hit it, she took a deep breath, panting as he cocked a brow up at her.

"Here, lass..?" He asked cockily, circling the tip of his tongue around her clit. Her thighs jumped as she swore under her breath, nodding stupidly.

" **Right there, Filip…** _ **fuck**_ **…** " She murmured as he sucked on her, the tips of his free hand inching across her inner thigh as his other pulled her greedily towards him, his thumb rubbing her thigh lightly.

She bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering as his lips left her, but a moan ripped through her when he entered a digit; curling it up and replacing his tongue with his thumb as he slid his free arm out from under her leg.

He pumped his finger a few times as he rose from his knees, his thumb working her clit as his lips moved up her stomach and to her breasts, his tongue trailing along her skin lightly.

" **Such a** _ **dirty**_ **little slut… I bet I can make you come with just** _ **one**_ **hand…** " He whispered to her, a devilish smirk on his lips as his free hand moved his kutte to the side to expose her breasts, his lips tracing her throat. He added another finger, making her moan even louder, her hips moving to the rhythm of his hand.

" **Then** _ **make me**_ **, baby…** " She moaned breathily as his fingers quickened their pace, his thumb rubbing tight circles into her clit.

 _Fuck, she was so sexy…_

"Mouthy little _bitch_ …" He growled into her mouth before shoving his tongue inside, his free arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She moaned into him, rolling her body against his as she tightened around his fingers, the muscles in her thighs twitching.

Her head fell back as her eyes squeezed shut, cursing under her breath as her hips bucked into his hand. She moaned his name, her hand gripping the edge of the bar till her knuckles turned white.

" **That's it… Come for me, love… nice and** _ **loud**_ **now, so the neighbors hear…** " He whispered in her ear, making her whimper and nearly fall back on the counter. She screamed his name, her hips shaking uncontrollably as her back weakened, arching into him as he held her up so she wouldn't hit her head on the bar.

A groan caught in the back of his throat at the sight of her, his dick sore at how hard he was. He needed to be inside that wet pussy of hers…

He slid his fingers out of her, pulling her towards him as she panted under him, a small smirk on her lips as his free hand worked the belt off her wrists. She chuckled breathlessly as her arms looped around his neck, his lips smashing against hers as he took one of her wrists.

"I _need_ ya, lass…" He whispered, his accent so thick now, she barely understood him as he guided her hand to his crotch and groaned as her fingers curled around him. He kissed her hungrily, gripping a fistful of her hair as she carefully slipped off the bar, moving them so he leaned against it now.

* * *

Neither of them remembered how exactly they had gotten upstairs into Leah's apartment… It was all a blur of sloppy making out and spontaneous sex.

That morning, she had greeted him in nothing but his kutte, waking him up by helping him with his morning 'visitor', and making him breakfast before he left to go back to the clubhouse. He was reluctant when doing so… especially when getting his kutte back…

But now he was back at the bar, celebrating the arrival of his visiting brothers as the croweaters helped Leah's normal crew with the mass amount of customers. Leah didn't mind, they worked for tips and blowjobs, so she didn't have to worry about paying them. Hell, she didn't even mind the casual flirting from the visiting members… what she _did_ mind, were the attempts the guys would make to have sex right in the middle of the bar.

More than once, she had to scold a member and tell them to at least move it into the back alley or the bathroom, saying she wanted to _try_ to keep her tables sanitary.

She did her best to distance herself from Chibs all night, afraid of giving the impression that she caught feelings after last night… and this morning… The last thing she wanted to do was seem clingy, especially around the croweaters.

She had been successful most of the night… that is until Tig was requesting _her_ specifically.

"Leah!" Tig yelled over the roar of voices in the bar, waving his arms frantically as though he were directing a plane.

"Bring your sweet ass over here!" He yelled again, his brothers chuckling around him as she turned towards their table.

"What is it Tiggy?" Leah sniggered, her hand on her hip as she rested a hand on the sticky wood. Chibs smiled up at her, sitting to her right as his hand went to her waist to rub it lightly. She did her best to ignore it as Tig leaned on the table heavily, slurring his words as he flirted with her, asking her sweetly for a round of whiskey with a side of sugar. Sugar being "Your pretty little face, doll!".

She chuckled in response, rolling her eyes and turning towards the bar, calling a quick "Got it!" over her shoulder as Chibs' hand slid down her side and over her ass as she walked away.

She gave their order to Jessie, her usual bartender; a short, small girl that cursed like a sailor and gave back as much shit as she was given. She was Leah's favorite, and could mix one hell of a Daiquiri.

"He's already _sauced_ , isn't he?" She asked, shaking her head and placing the glasses on the tray as she grabbed a bottle of whiskey, chuckling to herself as Leah nodded to her.

"Of course he is, why do you think he keeps leaning on the table?" She chuckled back, freezing as she felt a hand grip her hip. The stench of vodka filled her nostrils as a hot breath blew onto her shoulder.

"Don' think I've seen ya around before… I would have remembered that ass." They laughed a bit too hard, swaying into her as she tried her hardest not to sock him right then and there.

"You must be new too, I would have remembered that pathetic excuse of a pick up line." She replied, turning with a smirk as she picked up the tray.

"Don' be like that sweetheart, I'm only messin' with ya." He smiled sloppily, leaning against the counter and nearly sliding off.

She nodded her head to the skimpily dressed croweater behind him.

"Why don't you try it on her, I'm sure she'll appreciate it more than me." She suggested with a wink, chuckling as he turned to look at the girl behind him, and throwing Leah a quick thumbs up in approval.

Tig cried praises of satisfaction as she set the glasses down, listening as Juice started telling them about the car he had to work on earlier in the day. Leah felt a hand on her hip again, this time it pulled her as she looked for its owner.

Chibs pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder before he whispered to her.

"Sit with me for a while, lass… Yeh've been workin' too hard." He kissed her neck, one of his hands resting on her thigh as its thumb rubbed it slowly.

" **Do I smell** _ **jealousy**_ **?"** She teased, resting a hand on his as she smirked in his direction and leaned back into him, relaxing slightly. He chuckled darkly in her ear, reaching for his glass and taking a sip.

" **Don't get cheeky now, love…** "


End file.
